Flavors
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: The world is made of flavors and sensations; like strawberry and pain. Like anything you want. It's just that, flavors and sensations, after all.
1. Chapter One: Oysters

**A/N: It's my first time I publish something in English and my native language isn't this one, so don't judge if my grammar is just bad. I had no time to learn it fully yet.**

**I had the idea while rambled about nothing during History/Math class. It's short, but the last chapter wasn't there when I wrote it on Tuesday. The characters here can be whoever you want to be; I saw no need to create names. Oh, and before I forget, all the songs belong to Nina Simone (I Put A Spell On You, 1965).**

**Flavors**

**Oysters**

"_We met by chance, as people often do."_

"Are you really eating oysters alone?"

I looked up.

I was in a restaurant just in front of the Pacific Ocean.

The strange man was handsome; but he had a kind of feminine beauty. He was gorgeous the same way. Black peaked hair, blue crystal eyes like the sea opposite from me, long eyelashes, a mouth that was probably made by the very hands of Gods. The rest of him… oh, the rest of him was just as gorgeous as his face. He looked just perfect.

And I was staring for too long.

"Yeah. Why? Could I only eat them when I am with someone?"

"It looks lonely." He said simply, sitting beside me.

"Kinda baggy, huh?"

"I'm not hearing you say you want me to go away."

"You can stay. I don't mind. I'm just used to be all by myself after all this time."


	2. Chapter Two: Chocolate

**Desserts: Chocolate**

"_Loving is the thing I crave, for your love I'd be your slave."_

"You live alone, I assume."

"Yep. I always have. Without a family to worry about, it's easy to live alone." I said, eating a piece of a fabulous chocolate truffle. He was paying me dinner after that first meeting. And it was just fabulous and fabulous and fabulous. The restaurant was the prettiest and most expensive place I had seen during a lifetime. I was loving the experience. Expensive wine, gorgeous and tasteful meat – and I wasn't even talking about the right type of meat – and dessert. Chocolate. All I ever asked God.

"And what about you? You have any family?"

He froze for a second. But before I could see it straight, it was gone. Then, he kissed me and the subject was just forgot.


	3. Chapter Three: Champagne

**Champagne**

"_Stars when you shine you know how I feel, scent of the pine you know how I feel, oh, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel."_

It was all red and yellow in the dim light of the room. It was all turbid. It was all sensation. Pain. Pleasure. The two P words, they were all there. Candles. Emotions, violence. Turns. Circles. A kiss and a bed. Shoes and clothes all over the place. Sensations were all back. But they never really left. Groans, screams, whispered voices in one heat and in one motion. One body. Eyes met eyes. Mouth met mouth. Hands all over.

The heat was rising. So was the pain. There was a thin line there and then was nothing. Just a man and a woman coming down from a great wave of pleasure.

"I still know nothing about you."

Sweat. Gasping breaths. Champagne.


	4. Chapter Four: Strawberry

**Strawberry**

"_No more doubts, no more fears, my only concern for tomorrow is my turn."_

It was morning. The sun light was shining in the bedroom. No one was at my side, but the bed was still warm. He should had left not long time ago. Without saying goodbye. I picked up the kimono behind the door and headed for the kitchen. There wasn't a sound besides the ones of my steps. Then, a faucet being open. I froze. Was he there?

"Hello?"

Not long after it, I saw him. I couldn't resist but smile.

"Hi."

I closed the distance between us. He kissed me and handed me a strawberry. I ate it slowly, looking straight to his eyes, that were filled with a kind of lust I couldn't even try to describe.

It was my turn to smile.


	5. Chapter Five: Blood, part one

**Blood**

"_There is a beautiful land where all your dreams come true."_

We were still in the kitchen.

Breathing heavily after another round of rough sex. Against and upon the kitchen's sink. Being pressed against it with that force, I knew I was getting bruises on the next day. But now we were just lazily laid against the kitchen's floor.

"Wow. You sure we can't do it again?" I smiled, turning to him.

"I gotta breathe too, you know?"

I laughed.

"Breathing is so overrated." I smiled on the top of him.

"Please." He smiled. We kissed again and were almost getting there again when I felt a metal object pressed on my back.

"What is…?" I was in shock. I felt the little object entering my skin and going through my flesh.


	6. Chapter Six: Fire, part two

**The End: Fire**

"_Go ahead and take care of business, for me"_

He was on the top of me.

I saw a sadistic smile on his face and then, there was nothing. He just seemed too concentrate on the process to express any kind of emotion. Like it was no biggie deal. Like it was just an experiment.

I could feel the blood leaving my body. I knew I was dying. So did he. It seemed to be his purpose.

I could see the blood patterns on his face. My blood. He looked to my eyes, but there wasn't much I could still see. It felt like an apology, but it was also cold.

I saw him getting on his feet. One more time, there was no sound beyond my lightly breathing. Then, a shining yellow light took over. It was painful. Like fire. But a moment after, I couldn't feel or see anything else.

It was over.


End file.
